


Playing House

by katcoo13



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcoo13/pseuds/katcoo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the fanfiction The Complex Art Of Playing House<br/><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Complex Art Of Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250475) by [kancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancake/pseuds/kancake). 



> daddy john and his little girl weh <3

[   
](http://s267.photobucket.com/albums/ii307/katcoo13/?action=view&current=PLAYINGHOUSE.jpg)


	2. Casey as a Nakkadile

i didnt know what to draw so i asked kancake and he said this:

Draw Casey. No wait. Draw. A kid!human!Nakkadile do that I want that.

I compromised  
[](http://s267.photobucket.com/albums/ii307/katcoo13/?action=view&current=caseynakkadile.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment ;w;


End file.
